


【宇植2021情人节】IF

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 原作背景下的魔改。？徐X作家陆如果有如果。
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 1





	【宇植2021情人节】IF

_你对我来说是特别的存在。_

_你在我人生中的地位无可取代，但我也不曾深思过对你的感情。_

_只因这份感情只需一眼便能望穿了底。_

_——我原如此认为。_

******

叮铃——

清脆的风铃声随着咖啡店门被来客推开而欢快地响起来，抢在店主人之前对来客说着“欢迎光临”。

正在工作台前冲咖啡的老板娘闻声抬起头来，下一秒便露出了热情的笑容。

“哦！东植来了啊。”

“阿姨好。”

被老板娘唤作“东植”的是一位有着栗色卷发的青年。青年笑盈盈地站在门口向老板娘打招呼，他身上的驼色大衣与白色针织围巾似乎没有为他抵御住今年冬天的严寒，害得他正搓着冻得有些发红的双手。青年似乎是这家位于街口的咖啡店的熟客，老板娘一见青年似乎挨了冻，赶紧放下手中的咖啡壶从工作台后走出来，招呼青年随便找个位子坐下。

青年向朝他走来的老板娘微微躬身以示感谢，随后转头环顾了一圈店里，走向离工作台最近的那张两人位的小方桌。

“今天生意真好。”

“可不是吗，难得有这种景象呢。”

“哎，阿姨您太谦虚了。您冲咖啡的手艺这么好，生意好怎么会是难得的呢。”

“果然我们东植当上作家之后，嘴巴比以前甜很多哦。”

“阿姨……”青年有些不好意思地摸了摸冻得发红的鼻尖，“那个……宝景在店里吗？”

“在的在的，我去叫她下来。”

老板娘拍了拍青年的上臂，让他别拘谨尽管坐，随后转身上了工作台后的楼梯。须臾，老板娘重新下楼，身后跟着一位身材娇小，留着及肩短发，身着白色高领羊毛衫和浅蓝色高腰阔腿牛仔裤的年轻女性。

“啊、宝景！”

一见到那位女士，青年就举起右手挥了挥，向她打招呼。被唤作“宝景”的女士也笑着朝青年挥了挥手，大步朝青年所在的小方桌走去。

“我去给你们两个准备点喝的，老样子，两杯拿铁，对吧？”

“谢谢妈——”

“谢谢阿姨。”

******

名为“宝景”的这位年轻女性全名为沈宝景，是坐在她对面的青年的至交好友。青年叫做陆东植，曾经是一家证券公司的代理，现在则是一名全职作家，已出版过2本畅销书，皆为悬疑推理类的作品。

陆东植在一次机缘巧合之中结识了沈宝景，而沈宝景作为一名当地派出所的警长，其职业生涯中所经历过的种种令陆东植十分感兴趣。一来二去，两人性情相合，总是相谈甚欢，便渐渐成了能够无话不谈的好友。

沈宝景捧着咖啡杯嘬了一口，打量了一眼坐在她对面的陆东植，眯了眯眼睛。她放下咖啡杯，杯底触到配套的金边白瓷托盘时发出不轻不重的一声脆响。

“怎么了东植？是你说有事要商量，约我今天在这见面，现在又一声不吭。我可是牺牲了宝贵的轮休时间来陪你哦。”

陆东植闻言，终于不再埋头盯着拿铁上的树叶拉花，转而抬头看向沈宝景，一双漂亮的凤眼中涌起些抱歉。他轻叹一口气，随之微微一笑，其中八九分像是自嘲。双手交握，右手大拇指搓了搓左手手背，陆东植不太干脆地开口道：“呃……其实我今天找你是想让你帮我出出主意。就是……就是过两天……那个……”

陆东植说着，倾身趴在桌子上朝沈宝景靠得更近。沈宝景见他神神秘秘的，也同样趴在桌子上，凑过耳朵去听。

“情人节，我想送仁宇一件礼物，但不知道该送什么好。”

沈宝景转头看向陆东植，脸上的表情渐渐变得不耐烦。“就这事？有必要搞得这么神秘吗！我还以为什么事呢！”她重新坐直，抄起咖啡喝了一口，然后快速放下，杯子和托盘碰得乒乓作响。

陆东植有些不好意思起来，他慢慢退回原位，微微驼背苦笑，看起来没了精神。沈宝景见状有些过意不去，她清了清嗓子，伸出左手点了点桌面。

“东植，你……我也不知道徐仁宇喜欢什么，怕给不出什么好的意见……他的喜好东植你应该最清楚嘛。”

陆东植慢慢摇了两下头，右手大拇指在左手大拇指指甲盖上划了两下，道：“仁宇他……我送什么他都高兴，也看不出有什么特别喜欢的。要是追问他他就说——呃、他总是说让我给他做顿饭就够了，他最喜欢那个。但我总觉得这太普通了，毕竟我也不是难得才做一次饭给他吃……你明白吗宝景？”

看着陆东植说着说着莫名其妙耳朵红了，沈宝景敷衍地“嗯”了两声，随后无奈地叹了口气。

陆东植的恋情她是知道的，那个叫“徐仁宇”的，是个男人，还是陆东植以前就职的“大韩证券”的前任理事，现任会长。在最初他们两人尚未交往，陆东植为情所困的时候，沈宝景就没少为他们操心。沈宝景原以为在他们历经磨难修成正果之后，她能就此解放，没想到这却成了一个美好的愿望。沈宝景有时候觉得自己可能天生是条操心的命，不然自己怎么会选择做一名警察，怎么会在连自己的另一半都没着落的情况下还来帮好友做恋爱顾问呢？

隐约闻到一股酸味，沈宝景再次端起咖啡连喝两口。眼见她的这杯去了一半，而陆东植的那杯却还一口未动。

“我明白了东植。你是想要过一个有仪式感的情人节，送礼确实是一个必不可少的环节。”

陆东植赶紧点头，十分认可好友的这番话。

“那么……你是想要送一个别出心裁的礼物，还是比较实用的呢？”

“我不知道……”

“也是……不然你也不会来找我了。”

陆东植不好意思地咧嘴一笑。

沈宝景摸着自己的下巴想了想，道：“别出心裁的难度比较大，不如我们先想想看日常实用类的。”

“好！”

“据你观察，徐仁宇平时工作生活中有什么经常用到，或是最近提到过缺少的东西吗？”

“嗯……衬衫领带钢笔之类的我都送过了，他也没提过有什么缺的……”

“那他一般会送你什么呢？”

“影碟、书……也会送衣服、表、首饰之类的，不过他送的这类东西一般是我买不起的价位。”陆东植表情有些复杂。

沈宝景点点头，再次端起面前的咖啡杯，凑到嘴边刚要喝，却像是突然灵光一闪，又把杯子放了回去。“东植，其实我觉得你不用强求非要送个以前没送过的东西，就像衣服啊领带啊有很多款式，你甚至可以买套情侣装啊。”

“诶？但……”

“我知道你们的关系不太好招摇，但就算仅仅作为居家服穿，也算是你们之间独有的情调。”

“嗯……有道理！”

“不过我说的最多算是给你提供一条思路，最后要送什么还是要靠你自己决定才行。我相信东植也觉得那样比较好吧！”

“嗯！宝景，谢谢你！”

“别这么客气。”

陆东植松了口气般笑起来，第一次端起面前的咖啡杯。杯中的热拿铁已经变成常温，陆东植像是渴了许久般连喝几口，放下杯子后舔去上唇沾着的奶泡，望向左手边咖啡店的落地窗外。

来时经历的寒冷早已被店内的空调暖气驱散，原本阴沉的天空也不知何时变得亮堂了一些。只不过有几缕淡金色的阳光透过好不容易撕开了些口子的云层洒下来，在地上投出几条长长窄窄的带子，却带给人一种格外明媚的暖意。

“对了宝景，能再麻烦你一件事吗？”

“尽管说。”

“明天你能陪我一起挑礼物吗？”

“可以是可以……但徐仁宇那家伙不是看不惯你和我在一起吗？”沈宝景撇了撇嘴，有些无语的样子。

陆东植见状忍不住笑起来，无所谓道：“仁宇这两天出差，要14号才回来呢。”

******

2021年2月14日21点29分。

陆东植看着手机上显示的时间，抱膝斜靠在公寓沙发的扶手上闷闷不乐，心神不宁。

今天是一年一度的情人节，也是徐仁宇出差回来的日子。徐仁宇答应了陆东植会回来和他一起过节，但陆东植却在中午收到了来自徐仁宇的一通电话，说是仍有些生意上的事要谈，需要临时改签更晚一班的飞机，到家的时间也会晚一些。虽然想念，但陆东植也很体谅徐仁宇，既然徐仁宇总会在今天回来，那多等几个小时也无妨。

谁知人算不如天算，就在陆东植接完电话的一个小时之后，气象台发布了暴雨橙色预警。

陆东植窝在客厅的沙发上等徐仁宇，早已过了晚饭时间，再过2个多小时情人节就要过去。他很担心，早就查过了徐仁宇的航班信息——距离飞机安全着陆已有一段时间，可是他给徐仁宇打电话时却仍被提示用户已关机。

影碟看不进去，他徒劳地刷着手机，但始终没有来自徐仁宇的新消息。他担心着徐仁宇一路是否平安；担心着徐仁宇就算平安，是否会被暴雨淋得狼狈。不知不觉间陆东植抱着靠枕陷入了不安稳的浅眠。

浅眠令陆东植的身体失去时间概念，当他被门口传来的开关门声惊醒时，他的第一反应是去看悬在电视机上方的挂钟——

23点13分……

陆东植扶着有些眩晕的脑袋起身，用上他现在能够达到的最快速度向玄关跑去。等待已久的身影豁然眼前，徐仁宇关上门后正在换鞋，门口的角落里立着不大不小一个黑色行李箱。徐仁宇那件黑色及膝大衣已经被挂在玄关的衣架上，他那总是彰显自律的背头被雨水打湿，有些凌乱地在额前垂下几缕，身上的白色衬衫倒是幸免于难，藏青色的领带也端正地系在衣领之下。

房间里暗暗的，只有电视机的冷光闪烁着，玄关就更暗。

徐仁宇没开灯，陆东植知道他是怕惊扰到自己。陆东植看着徐仁宇轻手轻脚的动作和被寒风吹得有些发白的脸庞，不自觉笑起来。这动静引起了徐仁宇的注意，徐仁宇抬起头看向他，随后也是露齿一笑。

“仁宇！……”

陆东植抢在徐仁宇开口之前高兴地喊了他一声，可是紧接着，陆东植却像是被什么堵住了喉咙般突然发不出声音来。

一种奇异的感觉自心底涌起，陆东植的心跳也随之变快。太阳穴因心脏强有力的泵血功能而“突突”跳着，视线忽然由外向内以漩涡状变得模糊，唯一清晰的只有视线正中的徐仁宇的脸。清晰到陆东植能看清徐仁宇脸上所有的微表情、眨眼的频率，甚至是徐仁宇脸颊上的绒毛、一天将尽之时其隐隐冒头的青色胡渣和眼角细密的血丝。

陆东植无法动弹，他张着嘴想要说些什么，但他似乎也无法思考，所以忘了想要对徐仁宇说的话，张开的嘴只能用来呼吸。

可他并不觉得害怕，只是有一霎那一个奇怪的念头自他空白的大脑中闪过——他觉得眼前的徐仁宇熟悉却又陌生得很，像是许久未见又不应该相见。他觉得自己不应该出现在这里，又本应该属于这里。

在宛如连时间都停止了的恍惚之中，他看见徐仁宇皱起眉头走向他，同时动了动嘴唇。

“东植？”

这一声呼唤把陆东植从怪异的恍惚之中解救出来。陆东植还没缓过神来，满脑子都是刚才看到的徐仁宇最后的那个神情，耳边仍不断回响着徐仁宇叫他名字时声音中饱含到快要溢出的关切。

陆东植最终回过神来是因为被包裹进一个微凉的怀抱中。刚回到家的徐仁宇身上还带着室外严冬的温度，可是他发出的声音却带着像是烧得极旺的壁炉中火堆的温度。

“东植你还好吗？是不是这两天我不在家你又熬夜赶稿累到了？”

“仁宇……”

陆东植能够毫无阻碍地发出声音了，但这次他却像是被徐仁宇带来的温度烫伤了似的哽咽起来。他在徐仁宇怀里动了动，挣出些空间，然后伸出双臂环住徐仁宇的脖子，把脸贴在徐仁宇的颈侧。

呼吸全部打在徐仁宇脖子上，陆东植像是受了天大的委屈般向徐仁宇撒着娇。他也不明白自己为什么会突然这样患得患失，就好像徐仁宇总有一天要抛下他，而现在他能做的只有抓紧每分每秒留住徐仁宇似的。实在是莫名其妙至极。

徐仁宇虽然对陆东植的主动喜闻乐见，但反常的主动就另当别论了。

“怎么了东植？和我说说。”

将心头的疑惑宣之于口，徐仁宇轻轻拍了拍陆东植的背。

“仁宇……”

陆东植像是叫不够这个名字似的，每一个发音都透出留恋。徐仁宇从没见过陆东植这个样子，甚至有些愕然，但同时他又被陆东植的一言一行牵动着心神，难耐地动了动身子，双手下移环住陆东植的腰。

“两天不见，东植是不是瘦了点？”

“仁宇。”

“哎呀……”徐仁宇实在被陆东植可爱到不行，笑出声来，“东植再撒娇我就要犯罪了。”

“杀了我吗？”陆东植喃喃道。

徐仁宇闻言一愣，继而调笑道：“虽然结果都是死，但动词可以换一下。”

“仁宇为什么不接电话？”

“啊…………很抱歉，东植，我在飞机上睡着了，手机没电了也没发现，下了飞机已经开不了机了。因为想要赶紧回家，所以也没找充电的地方。没想到回来的路上突然下起暴雨，堵到现在才回到家……”徐仁宇收紧环在陆东植腰上的手，低头将下巴抵在陆东植肩上，讨好陆东植以示赔罪。

陆东植闷闷地哼一声，“我还以为你回不来了。”

徐仁宇轻轻地笑一声，“东植放心。无论发生什么我都会想办法赶回来和你一起过情人节的。”

“…………是啊……”

“东植是因为担心我出事所以害怕了？”

“嗯。”陆东植点点头，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着徐仁宇颈侧的皮肤。

“……咳、”徐仁宇发现坦率的陆东植杀伤力似乎太大了，他深吸一口气努力控制住自己的冲动，继续温声哄人：“东植这么关心我，我好高兴，谢谢。来——我给我们东植准备了礼物，拿给东植看看。”

徐仁宇说完，故意轻拍两下陆东植腰臀交界处的软肉，示意陆东植放开他，美滋滋地想要抽身去玄关把行李箱拿进屋。

陆东植乖乖松开圈着徐仁宇脖子的手，却没有完全放徐仁宇走，而是一手搭在徐仁宇肩上，一手垂在身侧。他的声音还是像刚才那样闷闷的，低垂着头看不清表情。

“我也……给仁宇准备了礼物。仁宇，先看我的吧。”

闻言，徐仁宇便走不动路了。他低头去看陆东植，以为陆东植是因为要送礼而害羞，所以垂着头不敢看他。可谁知陆东植却躲开了徐仁宇探究的视线，绕过徐仁宇走向一旁的茶几。

徐仁宇觉得有些奇怪，视线追着陆东植，看到他拿起茶几上放着的一个小巧精致的长方形木盒，似乎是一个首饰盒。

“东植？这是什么？”

陆东植没有马上接话，只是默默走回徐仁宇面前，低着头不知在想什么。犹豫了半天，最后他向徐仁宇双手奉上那个木盒，示意徐仁宇打开。

徐仁宇再也忍不住，一把抓住陆东植的右手腕，把陆东植拉到身前，另一手托起陆东植的下巴强迫他抬头。

“东植？！你这是……唉——你这是怎么了？！”

“仁……呜——仁宇呜呜呜——”

看到陆东植因为开口说话而没憋住彻底大哭起来，徐仁宇一时间微张着嘴愣在原地。他自觉今天除了晚到家差点没赶上和陆东植一起过情人节，就再也没做过什么对不起陆东植的事，怎么陆东植就哭成了个泪人？……就这么想和他一起过情人节吗？

虽然这猜测令徐仁宇有些沾沾自喜，但眼下哄停陆东植的眼泪才是头等大事。徐仁宇小心翼翼地圈住陆东植的肩把人带到沙发那坐下，自己也挨着陆东植一同坐下。他像是对待易碎品般轻轻抱住陆东植，让陆东植靠在他胸口，随后一下一下轻拍着陆东植的背。

他没有出声追问陆东植哭泣的原因，只是这样安静地等待陆东植冷静下来。

“………………唔、抱歉，仁宇……”

“现在感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那我是不是可以看看东植给我准备的礼物了？”

“……仁宇不问我为什么哭吗？”

“东植如果想说，我就听。不过我怕东植要说些抱怨我的话，所以不敢问呢。”

徐仁宇微蹙着眉苦笑，语气却是像要把陆东植浸在蜜糖罐里。他边说边倾身从茶几上的纸巾盒中抽了几张纸巾给陆东植擦眼泪，陆东植不知是有些不好意思还是仍在生闷气，想要接过纸巾自己来，却被徐仁宇柔声制止。陆东植只好吸吸鼻子，乖乖坐着让徐仁宇磨磨蹭蹭给他擦眼泪，手上捏着那个木盒摩挲。

徐仁宇帮陆东植擦干眼泪，右手拇指抚过刚才陆东植眼眶下被泪水打湿的肌肤，看向陆东植手中的木盒。陆东植再次托着木盒递到徐仁宇面前，强打精神露出微笑。

“仁宇，打开看看吧！”

徐仁宇先是打量了那盒子一眼，接着抬起右手，却是直接连同盒子一起将陆东植的半侧手掌握住了。

陆东植疑惑地看向徐仁宇。徐仁宇将他握住的手压在自己胸口，同时倾身靠近陆东植，给了陆东植一个突然的吻。

“唔？”

瞬间，陆东植惊慌起来。他还没做好心理准备，礼物还没拆完呢徐仁宇就要拆自己了吗？！但这样的念头只是一闪而过，下一秒徐仁宇已经离开了他的唇，浅浅的一吻在离别之际却也带出一声湿润的“啧”。

陆东植顶着红扑扑的脸蛋愣愣看着徐仁宇，身子有些僵，像在提防着徐仁宇下一步的动作。

徐仁宇“噗嗤”一声笑出来，捏了捏陆东植被自己压在胸口的手。

“东植，你来帮我打开这个吧？”

“啊？啊、好的……”

两人在沙发上坐直身子，陆东植将另一只手搭在木盒的盖子上，打开前还瞄了一眼徐仁宇的反应，像只偷腥的猫。徐仁宇很配合当下的气氛，兴致盎然地盯着即将被打开的木盒。

陆东植朝着徐仁宇的方向慢慢打开盒盖——一枚狭长精致的古铜色领带夹静静躺在盒底厚厚的酒红色绒垫中。领带夹乍看似分杈的枯枝，再细看便会发现它其实是被设计成了雄鹿角的形状。电视机的冷光将鹿角的颜色照得淡了些，但角上反射出的流光却仍显出了其藏不住的优雅。

盒中之物令徐仁宇颇感惊喜，他微微歪头发出一声赞叹，下意识伸手取出领带夹拿至眼前端详。鹿角的雕工精细，以领带夹的大小来说，算得上纤细的角枝上甚至有仿真的纹理、浅壑，做旧的质感令古铜色带上些哑光，古朴厚重之感扑面而来。

“真漂亮。”

“是吗！仁宇喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”徐仁宇认真点头，“东植愿意帮我戴上试试吗？”

“当然了！”

陆东植高兴极了，仿佛刚才的情绪失控只是一场梦。他接过领带夹，一手稍微挑起徐仁宇胸前的领带，低头确认了一下对方第四颗衬衫纽扣的位置，然后慢慢用领带夹把衬衫和领带夹到一起，而鹿角的末端正好停在领带的四分之三处。

雄鹿角最显攻击性，古铜色的角枝肆意在藏青色的领带上张扬着，宛如夜幕之下正有一头壮年雄鹿悠然巡视着领地。

陆东植抚平徐仁宇的领带和其后的衬衫，左右仔细端详了自己挑的这枚领带夹好一会，实在是觉得很满意。他抬头，湿润的眼睛亮晶晶，盯住徐仁宇道：“戴好了！”

徐仁宇眼底荡开笑意，控制不住对陆东植上下其手的冲动，抬手捏了捏陆东植的脸蛋，再低头看了会陆东植为他佩上的领带夹。

“真的很漂亮，东植竟然能找到这么别致的领带夹，我很喜欢。谢谢东植。”

徐仁宇郑重其事地道谢，陆东植反倒有些不好意思起来，况且徐仁宇还在向他慢慢靠近。他随着徐仁宇的动作不自觉后退，垂下眼睛眼神乱飘，心脏乱跳，心不在焉地应着“喜欢就好”，最后还是被徐仁宇压倒在沙发上。看着将双臂撑在自己身侧的男人，陆东植咽了下口水，眨了两下眼，口不择言引火烧身。

“仁宇，情人节快乐。”

徐仁宇眯了眯眼睛，脸上的笑容一看就是在盘算什么坏事。

“东植也情人节快乐……”

“啊、仁宇，等一下，唔…………宇、哼唔……”

缠绵的攻势令陆东植说不出一个完整的词，徐仁宇用实际行动展示着什么叫做“占有欲”。说话的权利、呼吸的权利……陆东植的所有一切在此时此刻都得掌握在他徐仁宇手里。怎样的逗弄可以让陆东植眼中兜不住生理泪水，怎样的撩拨可以让陆东植口中忍不住发出呻吟，怎样的爱抚可以让陆东植化为一滩春水任他徐仁宇予取予求……

可是今晚的陆东植有些反常。

虽说那双漂亮的凤眼现下眼角绯红，眯着眼睛瞧人的时候能把徐仁宇的魂勾了去，但陆东植衣衫不整颤着身子躺在那，那眼里流出的怎么看都像是因为真的难受极了才止不住地哭。说止不住可没有一点夸张的成分，陆东植就像是真的由水做的，眼泪流不尽。到最后徐仁宇几乎有些慌，停下动作，便看到陆东植慢慢侧过身蜷起身子，捂住脑袋。

“东植？你怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？头疼？”

徐仁宇已经没了任何寻欢作乐的心思，紧张地扶起陆东植，让他靠在沙发背上，一时间居然乱了方寸，不知下一步该如何是好。他皱着眉观察着陆东植的反应，见陆东植有气无力说不出话，又是担心又是焦虑，还很心疼。

“我这两天不在你每天到底几点睡觉？你该不会没睡觉吧？！最近你有急着要交稿的东西吗？我怎么不知道？”

一连好几个问题，陆东植当然一个都没回答。

徐仁宇叹气，“走吧，去医院。”说着他架起陆东植的一条胳膊准备扶陆东植起来，没成想却被陆东植反手抱住，双双摔回沙发上。

“现在……几点……？”

徐仁宇愣了愣，飞快看了眼挂钟。

“23点53分。东植——”

“你……仁宇你、还没给我礼物……”

“现在不是说这些的时候。你看你！脸色太差了！先跟我去医院。”

徐仁宇语气已经冷下来，颇有些毋庸置疑，但对现在的陆东植威慑力却不大。

“等！——仁宇，我……呃……我要说——我其实……对你……啊！——”

陆东植说话断断续续，却像是用尽了所有力气。可即使如此他也没能把话说完，突然捂着脑袋痛苦呻吟起来。

徐仁宇不知道陆东植怎么会突然发病，简直匪夷所思。自从他和陆东植住在一起，即使陆东植不是每天和他一起晨跑，一周也有两三次会被他逼着一起晨跑。他也督促陆东植规律作息，除了赶稿那几天他会勉强任由陆东植去，基本上对于陆东植的健康管理他还是很有信心的。现在这个情况……总不见得是一年前那场车祸的旧伤复发，当时陆东植受的伤早就痊愈了，要说是因为那场车祸也未免太离谱了些。毫无头绪，徐仁宇看着陆东植痛苦的样子，连自己都开始感到窒息起来。

陆东植还在尝试对徐仁宇说完他想说的话，但似乎越想说头就越疼，宛如有人拿着锯子在一根根锯断他的神经，又宛如有人拿着榔头在一下下锤他的头。眼前已经一片模糊，除了泪水还因为已经头疼到两眼发黑。陆东植胡思乱想是不是自己大限将至？如此便更要把话说完。

陆东植感觉到徐仁宇打横抱起了他，不知为何他极为抵触去医院这个念头，可是与一开始不同，现在他连反抗的力气也没了，只能死死揪着徐仁宇的衣服。

“仁宇……”

陆东植又叫出徐仁宇的名字。

“东植，我在。忍一下，我带你去医院。”

陆东植听着徐仁宇的回应，莫名更加控制不住地哭起来。

“外面……下雨……别去了……”

“……啧。”

徐仁宇望向落地窗外，狂风暴雨的声势之大连漆黑一片的夜幕都掩盖不住，出门确实是一个糟糕的想法，能够想象得出无论是开车还是打的，前往医院的路途都会无比艰难。无奈，他强忍焦躁轻轻将陆东植重新放回沙发上，准备叫救护车，虽然不知道这暴雨之中救护车要多久才能赶到……

“仁宇……呼……”陆东植哭得上气不接下气。

徐仁宇起身的动作因陆东植死死揪着他的衣服而终止。陆东植揪着的是徐仁宇的领带，被他夹在一起的领带和衬衫现下已经彻底分开，那鹿角歪歪地横陈在领带上，前端恰巧被陆东植攥在手心。

陆东植强撑开眼皮去看那鹿角，眼神没有聚焦，看得徐仁宇一身冷汗。徐仁宇抓住陆东植的手腕，深呼吸让自己冷静下来，可吐出气的时候明显在颤抖。

“东植你到底……”

“谢谢。”

“什么？”

“领带夹，你戴上……和我想象的一样合适……戴着它，仁宇……嗯……一直、戴着它……”

“陆东植你到底在说什么！别胡闹了快放手，我要打电话叫救护车！”

徐仁宇狠下心来要拉开陆东植的手，真的做的时候却发现连他自己的手都颤抖不已。可陆东植的手还是被他拉开了，不是因为他用了力，不是因为陆东植没了力，只是因为陆东植听了他的话，放了手。

陆东植听话也不听话，放手之后没有乖乖躺好，而是向近在咫尺的恋人伸出手。指尖触到温软，他想这是徐仁宇的脸庞。在确认自己的猜想之前，陆东植的意识便彻底陷入了一片黑暗之中。

******

六月初的风已带上了热气，将人裹在阵阵温暖里，即使走在郊区的小山坡上也不会让人感到任何一丝阴冷。

沈宝景看着身前男人的背影，表情像是有很多话要说，却犹豫着不知如何开口，更何况今天是……她转头环顾了一下四周的景色，不能说是不吉利，只是对于今天这个日子来说有些不合适。

虽然今天是对方请她带路，但现在她却缀在男人身后，离开有三四步的距离。以他们两人的关系来说，这实在有些生分了。

走着走着，男人脚下一顿，微微侧头盯着右前方距他一步之遥的墓碑一动不动。

“是这里吗？”

男人哑着嗓子开口询问，但语气却已是肯定，似乎并不需要听沈宝景的回答。

沈宝景心里不是滋味，但还是硬着头皮轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“抱歉，宝景，能留我一个人在这待一会吗？”

“好……那你小心一点……”

“小心什么？事到如今他还能伤害到我吗？”

“抱歉！我不是这个意思！东植……我……”

陆东植不等沈宝景说完便摇了摇头，打消了沈宝景继续说下去的念头。

“这是我欠他的。三个多月前我就应该来了，已经晚了这么久……”

“……你…………东植，我在墓园门口等你，你这边结束了给我打电话。今晚叔叔阿姨他们——”

“嗯，我知道了……谢谢你，宝景。”

沈宝景再次被陆东植打断，抿着嘴默然转身。在陆东植彻底从她的视线中消失之前，她回头最后看了自己的这位好友一眼，叹了口气。

******

自三个多月前陆东植遭遇车祸以来，沈宝景一直是最痛苦最自责的那个。这种自责在陆东植前不久醒来后变得更为强烈。

沈宝景始终觉得要是她没有在那个风雨交加的深夜把徐仁宇越狱时身亡的消息告诉陆东植，陆东植也不至于因驾驶途中分神而遭遇车祸，不会一昏迷就是三个月。

三周前，躺在重症监护室中的陆东植心跳突然过速，医生一度下了病危通知。好在经过全力抢救，陆东植最终转危为安，可是这并没有让他的一众亲朋好友感到释然……

说是奇迹也罢，陆东植在抢救的过程中便醒了过来——哭着醒了过来。在被推出手术室转移至病房的途中他也一直在流泪，一声不吭，只是流泪，盯着头顶的天花板目不转睛。

陆家人、沈宝景、张七星……所有人都围在陆东植床前忧心忡忡、愁眉不展，希望来自他们的嘘寒问暖能激起陆东植的一些反应。可当陆东植真的开口说话了，他们却又集体陷入沉默，心惊不已。

久未进水，陆东植的声音虽然嘶哑、虽然哽咽，却无比清晰地喊出那个令众人厌恶的杀人魔的名字。

“仁宇……”

直呼其名的语气中藏着不知从何而来、不知何时源起的熟稔，还有旁人无法理解的痛惜。

陆东植看向簇拥在他身边，正神色复杂地沉默着的众人，问：“仁宇，在哪里……？”

从那天起，陆东植变得沉默寡言。好在随着日子一天天过去，他又重新开始愿意和周围人交流起来，只是时不时会一个人定定地出神，仿佛神游到了另一个世界。每当大家看到那样的陆东植，总是忍不住揪心，因为回过神来后的陆东植总是在哭。

陆东植没再提起过徐仁宇，直到出院后的第二个周末，沈宝景接到一通来自陆东植的电话。电话中，陆东植询问沈宝景是否知道徐仁宇的墓在哪。

没人知道徐仁宇为什么选择在2月13日深夜越狱，有网友指责徐仁宇是为了报复社会，让大家没法过一个安心的情人节——这一说法获得了广泛支持，但沈宝景隐隐有一种直觉，她觉得陆东植知道那个真正的理由。

多少次她忍不住去猜陆东植的突然转性和徐仁宇有什么联系，她甚至一度怀疑徐仁宇的越狱背后有陆东植的一臂之力。但这些猜想根本无据可依，只为沈宝景徒增自责和歉疚。她只能说服自己，徐仁宇改变了陆东植的人生轨迹，那么他的死讯对陆东植有所打击也无可厚非。

******

三个多月，时间把陆东植从深冬抛向初夏。

他在徐仁宇的墓碑前单膝跪下，墓碑旁是生机勃勃的青草茵茵。闭上眼，他仍能恍惚地听见三个多月前车窗外的狂风骤雨和车载电台中的暴雨橙色预警；睁开眼，他伸出右手抚摸墓碑上纂刻的名字，不消几秒他掌心的温度就驱散了大理石无机质的冰冷。

“情人节有什么稀奇，何必想方设法赶过来和我一起过。”

“监狱里没电话吗，有什么话不能在电话里说。”

“电话也不会没电。”

“………………仁宇……情人节快乐。我也——呼……我也给仁宇准备了礼物……”

陆东植从黑色西裤口袋里拿出一个小巧精致的长方形黑胡桃木盒，朝着徐仁宇墓碑的方向慢慢打开盒盖——

“带着它，仁宇。”

“带着我。”

【完】

一些补充：

  * 陆东植用三个月做了一个为期三天的梦。梦境具象化了他对徐仁宇埋藏最深而不自知的感情。虽然在陆东植梦境中的认知里，他和徐仁宇交往已久，但实际上他和徐仁宇相处的时间只有情人节当晚那短短一小时不到。当他看见徐仁宇的那一刻，离别的倒计时便开始了。
  * 现实生活中并没有那样的鹿角领带夹，领带夹是陆东植醒来后回忆着梦境，专门找人设计、定制的，所以他才没能在出院后第一时间去给徐仁宇扫墓。
  * 陆东植在梦中是否意识到自己在做梦？关于此没有定论。
  * 为什么陆东植潜意识里选择了鹿角领带夹作为情人节礼物？ 
    * 徐仁宇喜欢打猎。
    * 陆东植在徐仁宇的密室见过鹿头壁挂。
    * 徐仁宇自称“捕食者”并把陆东植视为猎物，但最后徐仁宇的狩猎并未成功。
    * 陆东植在梦中意识到对徐仁宇的感情，自愿献出自己。
  * 这一条是个人解读警告：



原剧中陆东植最后成为作家，靠着自己的经历改编的小说大火，原本软弱的性格得到改变，也拥有了许多朋友，但所有这一切改变的源头和契机是和徐仁宇的相遇。

徐仁宇为陆东植带去了不可磨灭的影响，即使陆东植今后过得如何顺风顺水，徐仁宇的存在也不是能够被轻易忘记的。

只是如果不讲道理一点，如果当初真相没有大白，徐仁宇找到了别的替死鬼，谎言永远编织下去，或者徐仁宇接任会长之后金盆洗手，那那时的陆东植会如何呢？

徐仁宇当初对陆东植伸出橄榄枝时的那些好虽然是带有目的性的，但在当时的那些瞬间，那些好是出自真心的。而陆东植在未知真相之前，那些感激徐仁宇的心情也是真的。

这份曾经有过的真实的心情，如果是在一个平淡的世界里，应该会被保留下来吧。

就算是在真相大白之后的世界里，这份曾经有过的真实的心情我也希望陆东植能够意识到，去记住，而不是只剩下对徐仁宇的厌恶等负面情绪。

这也是为什么我在最后都没让陆东植对徐仁宇成功说出“我喜欢你”，或者在梦境中以两人交往多时的设定来说，他会说“我爱你”。听说有所遗憾才会刻骨铭心。

——抱着以上这种 **任性的、充满私心的** 想法写下了这篇故事。感谢耐心读到这里的你！

  * 最后，恳请大家听一首歌：



Aimer - あなたに出会わなければ~夏雪冬花~

-网易云：

[https://y.music.163.com/m/song/560079/?userid=391286595&textid=9015&app_version=8.0.40](https://y.music.163.com/m/song/560079/?userid=391286595&textid=9015&app_version=8.0.40)

-QQ：

<https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=Ev0aQKV>

  * 情人节快乐！！！！春节快乐！！！！我是希望大家节日快乐的！！！！




End file.
